pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Napalm Flame/archive3
Fuck me Discuss. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 15:46, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :You did that one on purpose. Well, personally, I'd rather not. Give me a really cute guy and I might fuck him. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 15:48, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::I hear Grinch is cute. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 15:49, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::Firstly I don't like leeches. Secondly, I doubt he's gay. Thirdly, just no. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 15:51, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Heroin moar plx:( [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 15:54, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :Also bad news. Grinch forgot how to monk overnight, so your filling in. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 15:55, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::lmfao great. Does that mean I get to run the LoD infuser? W00000000000 [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 15:58, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::No. You're on SoD Spirit Transferer. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 15:59, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::No. I'm on your mum, cunt. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 16:49, 8 September 2007 (CEST) For anyone in SoD Leave this page now. I want nothing to do with you, or the guild. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 17:08, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :Hi. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 17:09, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::I never did anything. Tab had the idea to not let you come to SF with us. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 17:13, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::Exactly. Cunt much. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 17:14, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Yes, Tab is cunt much. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 17:15, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::::So therefore my request is for you all to fuck off. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 17:16, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::No one stays angry forever. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 17:17, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::Yes, true, but I'm not angry at all. I just regret ever getting involved with a group of dick heads where all I would get is continual abuse and being told that 'I phail at GW' when I clearly don't. In other words, I'm through with you. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 17:18, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::First of all, the "I phail at GW" is a joke K, for your 1st time frontlining in GvG. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 17:22, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::So I'll take that as a clue to read between the lines and to view it as 'That was an understatement. For your first time frontlining in GvG you were EPIC phail.' Amirite? [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 17:25, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::No, I meant that no one is good the 1st time at anything. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 17:33, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Vandalizing User Pages I won't ban for the standard 3 days because you're a valued contributer, but do not ever vandalize another page. Consider this your warning before more serious action is taken. Also, FYI, you were kicked because A) you started arguements, B) you refused to obs until yesterday, C) even I grew tired of your shenanigans and Tab's incessant bitching about your shenanigans. However, feeling angry to a user is no reason to vandalize their page. Bring it up with that user ingame. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 17:13, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :No, that was my banme. You know, the idea is to go and perma me because I don't want to be a fucking part of this community anymore? Get the hint? In other words, I'm asking for a fucking perma. Good news is, I've just gone and gotten myself perma'd on the vent server for vent harrassment so I'm actually HAPPY now. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 17:16, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::The good news is that you can actually just leave without being permabanned. No one forces anyone to be here. I will not permaban you because you may choose to return some day. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 17:17, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::nah, fuck it, just perma me, that way I won't be tempted to return. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 17:18, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::cool down and stay. Dont be stupid about this. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 17:21, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::::I'm not being stupid. I'm going, so you may as well perma me or at least delete my account. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 17:21, 8 September 2007 (CEST) bai =( — Skakid9090 17:32, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :no. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 17:33, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::BTW, I DISAGREE WITH THE DELETION OF THIS USERPAGE. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 17:33, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::No you don't. You don't have a right to dictate what goes on in my userspace. And if I request a delete, I can full well do that. Therefore I am requesting full deletion of my account. Napalm Flame 17:35, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Read the delete tag. I can disagree with the deletion. And also, this page should obviously not be deleted. Since this page belongs to a valued contributor. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 17:37, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::::We currently do not have a policy dealing with the removal of a user on PvXwiki. I will get in touch with DE tonight and ask for clarification or if a new policy needs to be drafted to deal with such things. You'll have an answer tommorow whether or not your account can be deleted. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 17:43, 8 September 2007 (CEST) I will miss you, Napalm. :( --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 17:45, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ROFL Hey Napalm, i'm all for you. SoD sucks really. I mean kicking you for not obs? rofl, elitists who are not elite. Grinshpon, and yes I am calling you grinshpon, not grinch; LEARN SOMETHING. you're acting like oh lookit me im an admin i'll say you don't have to be banned this and that. stop bossing him around and learn to be more, learn to deal with people. And shenanigans? I'm not in SoD so I don't know but I am fucking pissed of seeing ", DISCUSS." It's not how an admin should act. Scrawling your SoD guild signature over all of PvX wiki does not help either. In game? Again I am not in SoD but from the short time that I was in SoD, I can understand Napalm's situation very well. As an admin here I expect more mature behavior from Grinshpon, in the game and out of the game, not throwing around weightless insults in game because you mean nothing but many other people actually take it seriously. It's happened to me, it's happened to Napalm, who else, I don't want to know. So as to wrap it all up, Grinshpon, grow up. Seriously. Napalm Flame, I can sympathize with you, don't bother listening to grinch, and what he says about coming back and crap. You have rights and you should certainly not be bossed around by one of the heads of the guild who insulted and kicked you. As for the administrators who are reading this and most likely hate me now, I'm not telling anyone to vandalize. So don't come flaming me over at my talk page. On a side note, as for Grinshpon, he always tells everyone his insults carry no weight behind them and yet when I bug him about running fearme sins on uncharted with orders and no vent, he takes that seriously. End mega-rant. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:02, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :Correct Nova, about the insults. I take insults to the one thing I am actually good at VERY seriously. I appreciate every single word of your argument, and I can actually say for once that someone on this wiki has balls. Napalm Flame 21:58, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :You were kicked because the guild disbanded for about a week.I got kicked too. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 18:05, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::BTW, we didn't kick for the sole purpose he didn't obs. I really don't give a damn if he obs or not. He got kicked because he got into an argument. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 18:07, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :I don't take it seriously, you just point it out every time you PM ingame. It's like having a talking parrot on your neck squaking and saying nothing but the same phrase over and over again. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 18:11, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::And yet you prove your immaturity again, Grinshpon. Oh my he got into an argument. read closer plz and find the point of what i am trying to say. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:15, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::So I am a talking parrot now too, eh? Sqwaking over and over again, eh? Obviously you did not read my comment clearly. Please read moar. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:16, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :Everyone shut up and stop breaking NPA, imo. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 18:33, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::Contradiction alert! Sound the sirens! Bweeeeeoooooooop! Bweeeeeeeeeeeeooop! -- Nova -- ( ) 18:39, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::Elaborate? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 18:46, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::He is calling you a flamer. Shut up Edru.--76.180.55.81 02:26, 10 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Then he is wrong, and who r u? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:29, 10 September 2007 (CEST) ::::: Don't silence people. Єяøהħ 02:40, 10 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I swore i wouldnt get involved in this conversation, but. Nova, be quiet. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 19:11, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::::NO. Nova, DO carry on. And Edru, as far as I can tell he isn't breaking PvX:NPA, so please, don't flog a dead horse. Napalm Flame 22:00, 8 September 2007 (CEST) BS This is not acceptable. Napalm is a good Contributor. He is a good player. He tried to fit into SoD standards, which tbh are too high for a fledgling guild. He may not be a good frontliner; but even I was MMing in RA and Auron selling dye, at one point. Obsing is boring. I do it because I literally, have nothing else to do. Requiring it, is ridiculous. Not including Napalm in guild activities, is also fucked up and wrong. Isolating a guild member, is disgusting. Napalm may be overreacting, but that does not make you guys any less rude/inappropriate. With that attitude, you guys will not be successful in GvG, or any kind of PvP for that matter. :Now, I in no way support Vandalism. On any wiki, especially this one. Just don't do it please Napalm. I completely understand why you are angry (tbh I would have left a while back :P), but anger does not excuse vandalism. Thank-you for your cooperation. ::This discussion is now over. Any more breaches of NPA (there are countless), will result in a immediate ban. We are not guru. We are not GWO. Those sites support BS, we do not. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:09, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::Also, if you are still interested in PvPing in general, my offer to help still stands. This is only a game dude, not really something to get upset about ;). Hvf m8. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:11, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Readem, for once in my life on PvXwiki I can actually say that you are more than great. I'll be honest right off the bat here, at times before when I was new to the wiki (Early months, which is at least 3 months ago, I would have thought you were just immature/an arse. But this has just changed my faith in the wiki. You, Edru, Armond and Krowman are the few people in this wiki who I still have 100% faith with. I have to thanks Nova too for supporting me. In a way I do not regret leaving SoD earlier- I suppose the lure of becoming a good GvGer was just too much. And as for fucked up, disgusting, innapropriate, immature and rude behaviour, I had realised that. And oh, might I also add Grinch was trying to slate me in my own area of expertise- PvE, when I clearly know more than him about killing titans than he does, since I was only fuckpwning them a couple of days ago. ::::And if you do not support vandalism, then ban me. Just because I may be 'angry' or a 'valuable contributor' doesn't mean I should be able to get away with breaking rules. Now do me a favour in my wake- someone create a policy of more equality, where the same rules apply to the same extent to everyone, it doesn't matter if it's an admin even. If an admin breaks rules, they get an appropriate punishment and are expected to carry the punishment out, despite their ability to unblock themselves. ::::And oh, Readem, I accept your offer. Speak to me ingame when I come online next- username Napalm Ish Kikass. And for those of you who want my MSN, it is gamefreak229@hotmail.com (For windows live messenger only- I don't check e-mails, because it's mostly all useless spam.) And oh, I may decide to come back in future. But that all hinges on a set few things. I will pop back every now and then to check for messages and see how the wiki is progressing, but for the purposes of the matter, consider me on indefinite leave. Thanks. Napalm Flame 21:48, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Napalm, the reason that things didn't work out could be summed up in a few key points that will be outlined as my final message on your talk page. Of course, remember, that Guild Wars is just a game and should be treated as such. Also, I will not be sugur-coating this but merely putting it all out there. # You expected everyone to shower you with praise after your first or second or third GvG as a frontliner. This is naturally not happening. I pointed out your mistakes later in private chat. # You bothered listening to Tab and Rawr. They're both pricks. Misfate and I are the people that you should # You argued with everyone. You said that Eviscerate was bad without a logical arguement. # You refused to learn. I gave you a 1 on 1 chat that basically forced you to unlock some skills that should have been unlocked already and had a crash course with Misfate on flagging, but you didn't do any homework so to speak. When you are someone transitioning from PvE to GvG, Obsing is a requirement. When we asked you to obs a match or two, you refused in no uncertain terms. Being a kinesthetic learner is not an excuse: people can learn either visually, through sound, or through their hands unless they're missing eyes, ears, or hands and feet. It wasn't until just two or three days that you actually watched one I believe. # What really destroyed everything was your incalculably massive ego. "Can I come? What are you running? No, thats wrong. You can't run that. Run this now. Why cant you run that? Because I said this is better. Why should you listen to me? Because I beat Mallyx and you haven't." To be frank, everything had to be a point. Either you came out on top or QQ'd. To sum it up, things weren't friendly on either yours or Tab's & Rawr's side. The three of you acted like pricks. This is my evaluation of what happened. Take it as you wish and hopefully you gleaned something that will help you out later. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 22:18, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :As for the above, I can knock most of those out straight off the bat. I would have fucking appreciated CONSTRUCTIVE criticism from my first GvG rather than just being bitched at. Secondly, of course I'm going to listen to people, and rawr is one of the fucking few decent people in your guild, as of a couple of private chats. And as for arguing, you are saying I'm not allowed to have an opinion. I didn't refuse to learn, I just don't get much out of obs. Nova and Readem have BOTH pointed things out. And as for my massive ego, look at yourself. To be honest, I don't want anything to do with you cunts. I don't want anything to do with YOU, since you are such a cunt yourself clearly. And to say that you and Tab don't have a fucking ego is like saying that Australia doesn't exist. You all need to get off of your fucking high horse and learn to appreciate people. You are just being cunts and are trying to defend yourselves with FLAWED ARGUMENTS. So fuck you prick. Go ahead, perma me for NPA, cunt. I'm fucking waiting for you, bitch. Now, you gonna play it smart and perma me with your 'Oh so uber l33t admin powers' (/sarcasm) or are you going to fucking pussy out of this shit too? Yeah GFG cock. And yes, this is my SECOND banme. If you ignore this then you either have no eyes or no balls, grinshpon. And oh, PvE Sucks is the fucking biggest oxymoron of the lot. PvE and Suck don't mix. At all. And oh, if you say that I 'PHAIL' at PvE, then open your fucking eyes and watch me do dominate Hard Mode. And noticed what I did there? I intentionally shattered NPA, just to try to get this perma that I so badly want. Napalm Flame 22:34, 8 September 2007 (CEST)~ ::I banned you. See you on GW, Napalm. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:42, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::Grinch how did you even let him in the guild? pve nub, much. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 04:07, 9 September 2007 (CEST) why dont you all just shut the fuck up, its a game ffs. go cut yourself if you continue with this stupid ass discussion — Skakid9090 05:57, 9 September 2007 (CEST) I Miss You I'll miss you. When I first got here, I actually thought that you were an admin, and am still surprised you never were. I things cool down and you come back sometime. I'll PvE with you some time, as that is what I wanted my guild to do some of also, just that nobody really wanted to, and I was hardly ever on. But if you want to join a guild that doesn't care much about PvP right now (coughMEcough 0, you can join the Pvx Wiki one. I hope you see this. Bluemilkman 15:34, 9 September 2007 (CEST) :Napalm won't go near an alliance with a guild with Grinch and Pete in it. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:31, 10 September 2007 (CEST) No longer a part of the alliance. Bluemilkman 02:10, 10 September 2007 (CEST) ::Napalm, i will miss you, you have been half my experience in both wikis ;) Have fun and keep cool from now on okay?Oh and Blue, sorry about your proposed policy. BaineTheBotter 15:41, 10 September 2007 (CEST)